Truthfully
by jasmyn
Summary: "And truthfully, I’m not scared. I can feel the fear seeping out of me, while he turns his wand at me... I'm gonna miss being here." (common piece to Disorder, Chaos and Prophecy)


Voldemort always liked everything big. The bigger the better. The stronger, more powerful, the more he liked it. Sometimes I wonder why he never left Britain for America. Isn't that what their country is about? Making everything bigger and better to prove themselves?

I had no idea what Voldemort was planning next. Our spies were second-rate at best, and our auror's we're quickly being disposed of. We never knew, until it hit us head on, and by then we were so ill prepared, are ranks would go down by the hundreds. 

So many lives lost to this battle against Voldemort. So many dreams extinguished. I have hope that we real re-emerged much like a Phoenix and conquer. That hope is dying quickly as well.

Each passing day he gets stronger, and though I know Voldemort will never truly win, I almost feel like I've failed. As a Wizard, as a teacher, as an inspiration to those who have already felt the depths of hell.

I remember the day so clearly, when I truly felt all was lost. Ron Weasley called upon me at Hogwarts. I was sitting back in my desk, trying to create a plan, to at least weaken Voldemort slightly.

"One small baby step at a time," I'd think to myself. 

"Excuse me," Ron asked from the doorway. I looked up and smiled. He was by far one of my favorite students. "I think Harry is in trouble."

I was surprised by that comment. The two had a rather horrible falling out, over a girl in their seventh year, and as far as I knew, only saw each other while working. They were both Auror's of course.

"Really? Please, come sit down. Would you like some tea and scones?" Ron politely declined. "So, tell me. How have you reached this conclusion?"

He shook his head, as if to clear out the demons hiding inside. "He... he's been having dreams, and I just..." he ran his hand through his long dark red locks, "I dunno. He's not safe. I think he figured out a way to destroy Voldemort, and..." 

I was even more surprised at this. "How?" I asked softly.

Ron just looked up at me and glared.

"I don't know. He was just going on about some Prophecy and, how you would be able to explain everything."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think so." He replied sadly. "Near Little Hangelton."

No, could it be? Would Harry really do something that stupid?

*******

As we arrived on the scene, people in black cloaks stood all around.

"Ah, just the people I've been awaiting. Please, won't you join us?" A soft, high voice whispered from a corner. Bravely, Ron took a step forward. "Please, come closer. I can't see you clearly. I always like to see my prey before I kill them."

Ron and I took another step forward, and then he gasped. On the ground before us, lay his mother, father, all of his brothers, and his sister. I knew instantly they were dead. A malicious glare in his eye, Ron looked for Voldemort. 

"What, think I would really show myself to you?" he sneered.

"You damned coward! What the hell did they ever do to you?" Ron screamed, walking around the circle surrounding us, trying to find the voice in the cloak.

"Ron, stop! Itz not worth it!" Harry yelled. Ron snapped around and saw Harry being held by two Death Eaters. Next to him was Hermione.

Actually seeing, and hearing Harry there, was by far, my worst nightmare. I knew the likelihood of him actually surviving this one was very unlikely indeed.

"It was never a matter of what they did Weasley, but what they didn't. They didn't join with me, so they didn't live. Simple really." Voldemort was still hidden among his minions. "I'll give you the same choice I gave them. Join me. I'll bring back your family. I'll give you a greater power than you could ever imagine. Just say it. Say you'll be mine." He taunted.

"Not for a million galleons," Ron scoffed.

I shook my head. That should not have been the last words he spoke. 

"Ron!" Hermione cried, trying to pull away from those faceless men, holding her back. "Ron, no! God, I love you Ron!" she cried, struggling as hard as she could.

I watched horrified as she slumped to the ground, dead. 

Vaguely I wondered why I was being rather ignored while Voldemort finally showed himself. He was standing over Ron's body, a sick perverted twist; one could almost mistake as a grin on his grotesque face.

"What have you got left Potter? Nobody but me. I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is join me."

"Never!" Harry spat.

My stomach turned upside down, as I was expecting the worst. What could I possibly do to stop this mayhem? Why am I just standing here, doing nothing? Why aren't I helping?

Because I remembered what the Prophecy Ron was talking about. If I got in the way of it, it could all be ruined. Harry had to do this on his own.

Such a shame he had to sacrifice his own life, and such a promising one at that. But everything will be ok, because after this is over, Voldemort will see the error of his ways. Everything will be destroyed in the end, but the Wizarding world will be rid of him. That's all that truly matters.

And truthfully, I'm not scared. I can feel the fear seeping out of me, while he turns his wand at me.

__

"You will find soon, owning the world is much more trouble than itz worth. All your followers will abandon you, and you will be left with nothing, except disorder," I heard myself saying.

I'm going to miss being here. 


End file.
